narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuu Toshiro
Ryuu Toshiro (俊朗竜, Toshiro Ryuu) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Ōkamigakure's Toshiro clan and the only possesor, at the moment, of his clan's kekkei genkai, the Acid Release. Driven by the desire for revenge, he became an international criminal after attempting to kill the Fifth Urufukage. Ryuu joined the criminal organization: Akkorokamui and is currently partnered with the kunoichi Ayumu Daichi. Background Ryuu was born in the Toshiro clan as the leader's son and only child. He was raised mostly by his mother and paternal aunt: Myia Toshiro, because his father was busy with his clan leader's responsibilities. However, Ryuu was taught from an early age how to control and develope his family's kekkei genkai by his aunt. Because of his low chakra level and control, Ryuu was not trained anymore by Myia. He was enrolled in the Academy along with other children from his clan. As Ryuu was a student, he liked to play pranks on the others, even to his teachers, being usually grounded for them. The young shinobi painted even the Urufukage Mansion in various color shades, predominately in red and blue. After this incident, although he has not been found guilty, Ryuu was scolded by his mother who knew that he did that. Also, during the Academy his chakra control developed a lot and he started to train again with his aunt, learning important lessons about the kekkei genkai from her. Eventually, graduating among the other students, Ryuu was put in a team led by an unknown medical-nin. At first he did not talk very much with his new teammates and he stood alone. As he said, he was very confused by this sudden change, but he got over it quickly. At a certain point he lost both his teammates and sensei into a explosion, during a mission in Iwagakure. He escaped because he was given the task to monitor and guard the area in which his team had to operate. However, Ryuu was caught by the Iwa shinobi and imprisoned for five weeks, until he escaped. During his imprisonment, he created a new technique with which he melted slowly the walls made of stone of his cell. The young boy run as fast as he could back to his home village to annouce the Urufukage. Returned back, Ryuu was brought to the Urufukage's office, where he told the kage everything about the mission and his teammates and sensei's death. Later he participated in the Chūnin Exams and took the exams along the title of chūnin. From now on, Ryuu started to take single missions; during one of them his parents were assassinated on the orders of the Fifth Urufukage, who learned of their plan to steal the Uchimoto tools from the village's treasury. He was lied by his aunt, who knew the entire history, and was took in care by her. Ryuu was raised by the kunoichi until adolescence, when she died in a fire. It is unknown what he did in his adulthood, but at one point he discovered the truth about his parents' death and tried to kill the Fifth. In the battle, Ryuu got his left arm and some ribs broken. He managed to escape and was declared a missing-nin. At some point in time, while traveling through the Land of Wind, Ryuu saw the Demon Desert and decided to put the acid on its name. Exploring the desert, the missing-nin was attacked by Chōmushi, which he eventually tamed and made it his personal summon. He joined the mercenary organization: Akkorokamui, to which he swore loyality, and eventually started to do illegal activities. At one moment, while he was operating in a unknown village in the Land of Swamps, he observed quickly that he was followed by someone. In order to lose his track, he began to wander to the village, thus he entered a dark alleyway. Seeing that he was still followed, Ryuu attacked the person, hurting her with his acid bullets technique, then he immobilized the kunochi before she could use her genjutsu. The missing-nin recognized her soon and asked Kizuna why she was chasing him. Unreceiving any answers, the shinobi knocked her out and run away to find his partner. the Toshiro member found her at a small local temple, where she was praying. He explained her what happened and that they were not safe anymore there. Then he and Ayumu left for Amegakure. Personality Ryuu is described mostly as a silent and composed individual, however, as a child, the shinobi was far more different then than he is now. Then Ryuu was considered to have a normal personality for his age. He was a very cheerful child, who always liked to play small pranks on the others, but sometimes he was going beyond all limits. Despite that, the young boy was somehow optimistic and kind, but at the same time eager for revenge. He deeply loved his parents and respected them a lot, especially his aunt, and suffered very much when he heard that they had died. Because of his love for them, he even tried to kill the Fifth Urufukage and faced him with courage. The shinobi also showed courage when he tried to escape from Iwagakure's prison; which he managed to do. Ryuu has also a progressive personality. He likes to "play" with his kekkei genkai, developing it further and inventing new techniques. This trait manifested as far back as childhood, during his Academy years and his genin days. As a newly chūnin, Ryuu was a dedicated shinobi and respectful shinobi, and sometimes there were moments when it was hard for him to adapt to changes. The shinobi also inherited the "spirit of pack" from his aunt, "spirit" which manifested late, around the age of adulthood. After joining the criminal organization Akkorokamui, he was "caught" by the desire of power like the other members. Ryuu became very loyal to the organization and manifested a cruel part of his personality. As he was partnered with the female member, the missing-nin developed a crush for Ayumu, but he is still unable to tell her how he feels about her. However, the shinobi tries to protect her as well as he can, even she is more experimented than him. Ryuu also likes the nickname he received from her. Appearance Ryuu is a tall shinobi with almond shaped golden eyes, spiny shoulder-length hair and very uncommon gray skin. A part of his face is predominantly covered by a lock of hair. His appearance resembles the one of Maya Neko. Because of his eyes's color, the shinobi received the nickname of Golden Eyes (金色の目, Kin'iro no me). In his childhood, before becoming an Academy student, Ryuu wore a light green kimono with a white collar, over which he had a black haori. He also wore a pair of wooden sandals and his hands wrapped up in bandages. The shinobi wore back then his hair very short. As a genin his outfit changed a lot. He began to wear his hair a little bit longer. Ryuu wore a black shirt, white pants and the standard blue shinobi sandals. At his waist, the young shinobi had a brown pocket in which he kept some ointments and his tools. As a chūnin, Ryuu's appearance changed a little. He wore the same outfit, but he had a pair of pants longer, tied at his ankles with bandages. The shinobi also wore a bandana with the village's symbol on his right arm. As an adult, he wore a gray latex costume, under a long terra cotta colored kimono with large sleeves and red seams. At his waist, the shinobi had his kimono tied with a red obi, while his ankles were tied with white bandages, and he also had a pair gray ninja sandals, which had metal tips. After joining Akkorokamui, he wears a simple white suit under a black hooded cloak. His face is covered by a white mask, similar to those wore by the Anbu forces, which has printed the organization's symbol on it. Abilities Ryuu has been noted as a powerful shinobi despite being low ranked. He could easily beat the genjutsu user Kizuna Uchimoto by using only one of his techniques and taijutsu moves. The fact that he survived the battle with Tadashi, indicates that he is a shinobi prepared to fight ninja more experimented than him. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ryuu Toshiro is capable of using one nature transformation: the Lightning Release, along with one kekkei genkai: the Acid Release. Through the Telegram Flash technique, the shinobi slams the ground with his hands and cause lightning to travel through the ground to underneath the opponent. His kekkei genkai allows him to use Acid Release techniques, such as spitting out acid bullets, transforming the water vapors from the air into particles of acid. He can also create a wall of acid in order to defense himself, and in combination with Ayumu's Explosive Clay they can destroy a large surface of the battlefield. The shinobi can infuse weapons with his acid, but he can use them only one time because the liquid affects them too. Through the Acid Release: Deadly Dragon, Ryuu creates a huge physical damage to the battleground and to his opponents. At a certain point, after witnessing the Liquefy Jutsu of a Hōzuki clan member, Ryuu created something similar to the jutsu, which makes it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. All his body transforms into acid and can solidify at will. In this state, the shinobi can also infiltrate a structure. Ryuu's most unique technique is the Acid Release: Skin Acidic Secretion, a jutsu that allows him to corrode a small part of an object or to defense himself from physical attacks. When using it Ryuu is partially immune to the acid burning's effects, but if he utilizes it too much he can get wounds. Summoning Technique Ryuu also has a personal summon - Chōmushi, a large red sand worm, who resides in the Demon Desert, in the Land of Wind. By being summoned, the worm can aid him in his fight by creating diversions, which allows Ryuu to conceive a plan. When out of chakra, Ryuu can use Chōmushi as a shield for self protection, until he leaves the battlefield. Other Skills The shinobi can use various weapons, such as senbon, swords, kunai or shuriken, which he infuses with his acid chakra. He can also use for self protection barrier tags and to communicate with his partner at long distances a scroll. Status Trivia *The name "Ryuu" (竜, also written 龍) can be translated as "dragon", while his surname "Toshiro" (俊朗) means "sagacious" or "bright". Thus, his name can be literary translated as "sagacious dragon". His first name can be an allegory to his most deadly kekkei genkai technique: Acid Release: Deadly Dragon. *His biggest wish is to find another Acid Release user, in order to teach him or her the techniques he created. *According to the databook(s): #He wishes to fight and win against Tadashi Uchimoto. #Ryuu's favourite food is Omurice and Horumonyaki, while his least favourite is Oyakodon. #Ryuu's favourite phrase is "Memories are like stones, time and distance erode them like acid" (思い出は石、時間と距離が酸のようにそれらを侵食のようなものです, Omoide wa ishi, jikan to kyori ga san no yō ni sorera o shinshoku no yōna monodesu). #His hobby is taking long walks. Quotes *(To Tadashi Uchimoto) "How..how could you do that! How could you kill them?! ..And then you ordered my aunt to keep all this murder a secret..how knavishly can you be?! All you did all these years was to keep safe your position as a kage, killing the others.. You waded slaughter and.. you didn't care about the others..But your bloody leadership ends right here, right now!" *(To Chōmushi after it attacked him) "Huh..Hey there big guy! You want to fight? Then.. let's see who is the most skilled and powerful of us." *(To Kizuna Uchimoto) "I don't know who you are and what do you want, but I can guess. From what I can see, you are from my village..and the color of your hair is the one of an Uchimoto. So..I can assume that you are that bastard's relative..but this doesn't matter now! I ask you one time: What do you want?!" *(To Ayumu Daichi) "Ayumu-sama, we should go now. This place is no longer safe. We should head to Amegakure..it's the safest option we have at this moment." Reference Ryuu Toshiro is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Artwork © http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Category:FINAL Category:Male Category:Next Generation Category:Original Character Category:OC Art Category:S-rank Category:Missing-nin Category:Mercenary Ninja